Bad Luck
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Es martes 13, y Chase tiene un dia horrible. Pero su suerte está a punto de cambiar... Chaseteen Chase x Thirteen Oneshot - PWP


Bueno, esta pseudo-paranoia mía surgió un día de esos horribles, en el que TODO parece salir mal.  
Hoy vi el calendario y dije "¿Por qué no subirlo a ?"

Así que... aunque sea un pelín PWP u OOC, espero que les guste xD

Pareja: Chase x Thirteen (sip, rarísimo xD)

Disclaimer: La serie House MD en su totalidad, pertenece al todopoderoso David Shore. Yo sólo tomo prestado para divertirme... y no tengo ni un céntimo, así que no se molesten en demandarme xD

**Bad Luck**

Un dolor agudo en la baja espalda despertó a Robert Chase.

Abrió los ojos, el sonido del despertador taladrándole los oídos. Estaba en el piso, envuelto en las sábanas de su cama como una crisálida gigante, casi sin poder moverse.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se incorporó con los músculos abdominales y se puso de rodillas apoyando el hombro sobre la cama. Luego, maniobró un poco y logró ponerse de pie… cayendo las sábanas a sus pies como por arte de ensalmo.

Con un ademán brusco, apagó el despertador y se dirigió a la cocina, tropezando con las sábanas y cayendo en el camino.

Aún adolorido y soñoliento, se desnudó y entró a la ducha. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que se aplicó el shampoo. La ducha hizo un ruido extraño y escupió agua barrosa del fondo del tanque, antes de quedarse seca.

Chase abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero se le metió jabón y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, maldiciendo.  
Tanteó fuera de la ducha, tomó la toalla y se limpió la cara. Luego, se la envolvió alrededor de la cintura y salió del baño.

El grifo de la cocina hizo lo mismo que la ducha, así que optó por enjuagarse la cabeza con agua mineral.

"El agua fría mantiene el pelo brilloso" razonó, intentando verle el lado positivo a todo eso.

Sin molestarse en volver al baño, echó el resto de la botella en su espalda embarrada y contuvo un siseo. El agua _realmente_ estaba muy fría, pero al menos ya podía vestirse...

Dio un paso para ir al dormitorio… y describió un arco en el aire, cayendo nuevamente de espaldas sobre el charco de agua barrosa.

Con una mueca de dolor, y maldiciendo al inventor de los pisos de cerámica, se arrastró hacia el dormitorio, y con un movimiento que hubiera sorprendido al mismísimo House, echó un analgésico en su boca y se lo tragó.

Ya vestido, volvió a la cocina y puso a calentar un poco de café que le había sobrado del día anterior, y colocó dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora, mientras secaba el "charco asesino" con cautela (y un gran dolor al agacharse)

-Oh, demonios…

Al parecer, el resorte de la tostadora se había roto, porque los panes no habían saltado y se quemaban dentro del aparato, llenando todo de un denso humo negro con sorprendente rapidez.

Maldiciendo ahora a voz en cuello, el internista desenchufó el aparato y accionó el matafuego, llenando parte de la cocina –y a él mismo- de espuma extintora.

Sin dejar de maldecir, se cambió de ropa y volvió a la cocina para, al menos, beberse su café.

Lo sirvió en una taza, le colocó unas cucharadas de azúcar, le echó un chorro de leche para enfriarlo, y un poco más animado, se sentó cuidadosamente y tomó un sorbo… escupiéndolo casi al instante. Tomó un puñado de Tic-Tac y se lo metió de lleno en la boca, tirando el cartón de leche cortada por el desagüe.

Sin querer mirarse al espejo, salió al hall, tropezando por tercera vez en la mañana, esta vez con la bolsa de basura de la vecina del departamento de al lado.

Con un malhumor creciente, presionó el botón del ascensor, pero este no respondió, pues habían cortado la luz. Así que no tuvo más opción que bajar los nueve pisos por escalera, maldiciendo al propietario y al consorcio, y gritándole al portero "¡Ya se van a enterar!" antes de cerrar la puerta con furia.

Luego de mucho penar (falta de combustible, pinchazo en una rueda, y un congestionamiento a cien metros de la entrada del hospital), el rubio logró llegar al PPTH.

Cuddy se aproximó para echarle la bronca, pero él se limitó a echarle una mirada asesina y la Decana retrocedió, mirándole con una mezcla de curiosidad y lástima.

Sin mediar palabra, se subió al ascensor cojeando y oprimió el botón de cierre. Sólo quería que ese día tan terrible terminara, pero sabía positivamente que sólo acababa de empezar…

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, y una doctora entró al ascensor, oprimiendo el botón de cierre y un piso diferente al suyo. La reconoció con una mirada, era la nueva Duckling de House: Trece.

-Buen día- le saludó, y tras un momento de indecisión, continuó- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ves…

-Terrible. Lo sé.

Se miró en las puertas metálicas del ascensor. El pelo lo tenía brilloso, pero aún con restos de espuma. Una mueca de fastidio debido (más que nada) al dolor de espalda dominaba su rostro, junto con un moratón en la frente, de la primera caída. La corbata estaba manchada de algo que parecía leche cortada, y el pantalón tenía un trozo de cáscara de plátano pegado a la altura de la rodilla.

-Un día de mala suerte- resumió, sacudiéndose la espuma restante del cabello.

-Ya veo…-murmuró Trece asombrada. La campanilla del ascensor cortó la tensión, y Trece bajó, rumbo a Diagnósticos.

Por la costumbre, Chase bajó tras ella, pero el trozo de cáscara se despegó de su rodilla y cayó al piso, haciendo que se resbalara y cayera, pero esta vez sobre el mismo moretón de la cabeza.

La exclamación de Trece y la sensación de algo cálido chorreando por su rostro, le dieron la pauta de que se había abierto una brecha.

-No era broma lo de la mala suerte, por lo que veo- comentó ella, ayudándole a levantarse y metiéndolo en Diagnósticos- Déjame que te cure la frente al menos, no puedes ir a trabajar así…

-Creo que voy a limitarme a pasar consultas hoy. Si llego a caer sobre un paciente con el bisturí en la mano…- se interrumpió con un siseo, mientras la castaña desinfectaba la zona, oprimía los bordes de la herida, y luego los pegaba con adhesivo instantáneo.

-Vamos, no seas pesimista. La mala suerte depende de cuánto creamos en ella- le miró seria, y luego volvió a limpiar la herida con alcohol, antes de pegarle una gasa con cinta- Esto ya está. ¿Quieres algo de café? Veo que no pudiste tomarte el tuyo- señaló la corbata.

El internista asintió, sacándose la corbata y tirándola dentro del bolso. Con la joven médica al lado, no podía sentirse desdichado. Transmitía una paz y seguridad absoluta; y la sensación de incertidumbre que le invadía desde la mañana temprano, sencillamente se evaporaba.

Le recordaba a Cameron en otros tiempos, de cuando era más dulzura que firmeza y más compasión que juegos de poder.

"Cuando estaba más que enamorada de House" se recordó, frunciendo el ceño.

Rémy se dio la vuelta y le tendió una taza de café y una donut, sonriéndole ampliamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa con cansancio y tomó un sorbo de la taza roja, saboreando el café.  
No, no era como el de Cameron. Éste tenía un sabor más fuerte, pero sin ser desagradable. Comió la donut de un bocado, y tomó un poco más de café.

Abrió la boca para darle las gracias, pero otra voz inundó la estancia.

-Taub y Kutner están pasando mis horas de consulta, ¿por qué tú estás…?- se quedó de piedra al ver a Chase sentado en la mesa.

-Estoy aquí, porque no tengo por qué hacer tus horas. Soy tu empleada, no tu lacaya- le respondió Trece, sin inmutarse.

-Ya veo, Chase… ¿estirando tus tentáculos hacia otra de mis pupilas? No creo que esta sea tan tonta como para caer…

-¿Qué, contigo? No, yo tampoco lo creo- le respondió Chase levantándose con cuidado, y tomando otro sorbo de café.

Los ojos de House se ensancharon.

-¿Es esa MI taza de café?- alzó el bastón con aire amenazador.

-No veo tu nombre en ella- replicó Chase, alzando una ceja ante semejante chiquilinada.

House meditó un segundo, y respondió con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos azules.

-Tal vez podría dejártela por un tiempo. A la larga te darías cuenta que es mía, y que siempre lo ha sido, incluso mientras tú la tenías… ¿hoy es martes, no?- añadió, como al descuido.

Incluso Trece se dio cuenta que ya no estaba hablando de la taza, por lo que puso la mano en el hombro de Chase en señal de apoyo, pero antes de poder abrir la boca para largarle una diatriba, alguien más intervino.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Cuddy salió desde detrás de House, con el ceño fruncido. Debido a la tensión de la situación, ninguno la había visto venir.

House respondió en un tono acusatorio, señalando a Chase.

-He encontrado a Chase bebiendo **mi** café, en **mi** taza, sentado en** mi **departamento y entreteniendo a **mi **empleada, haciendo que tarde en cumplir con **mi**… digo, **su** trabajo. Quiero que el rubiales se vaya con sus amigos carniceros, por algo lo despedí…

-Tu departamento está en **mi** hospital, y los insumos dependen de los ingresos que obtienen los doctores que trabajan. Chase trabaja demasiado, así que me parece justo que él beba café mientras tú haces sus horas de hoy- le respondió Cuddy en el mismo tono, mientras separaba seis carpetas de un montón y se las ponía contra el pecho al nefrólogo, saliendo luego de Diagnósticos con expresión triunfal. Casi sin poder creérselo, House salió tras ella gritándole, y ambas voces se perdieron por el pasillo.

Chase se volvió a ver a Trece, y ésta le sonreía ampliamente, la mano aún sobre su hombro.

-Me parece que toda esta tontería de la mala suerte va a ser verdad- murmuró ella, riendo mientras con la otra mano le señalaba el calendario colgado de la pared- Hoy es martes 13, y yo te neutralizo la mala suerte…

-Porque eres Trece- continuó el rubio, cayendo en la cuenta- Número de mala suerte. Es como pasar por debajo de la escalera para neutralizar la mala suerte de un gato negro…

Y casi inconscientemente, la abrazó con firmeza, por el miedo a caerse de nuevo. La doctora jadeó, y se ruborizó, impresionada por la repentina cercanía… algo que no pasó desapercibido por el internista. Así que probó a tirar un poco del hilo:

-Eres mi amuleto… no te separes de mí- susurró, clavándole la mirada, y ella se la devolvió con convicción, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa a pesar del rubor.

-Sólo si tú me dejas quedarme contigo, Robert- murmuró, en casi un ronroneo.

Y tal vez… su suerte comenzaba a cambiar.

Sin separar las miradas, se acercaron unos centímetros más… esos centímetros que separaban a Chase de comprobar que Trece, definitivamente no era Cameron.

Con sólo juntar sus labios, el mundo entero desapareció, sumergiéndoles en una calidez infinita.

Azul con azul, la sorpresa del momento se leía en ellos, pero finalmente se relajaron al no ver ninguna señal de rechazo en los ojos del otro.

Chase dio un paso más, acorralándola contra la mesa de diagnósticos, y la besó con más fiereza, mientras ella se sujetaba de su cuello, ahogando un jadeo compartido.

Rémy se amoldó a él y comenzó a marcar el ritmo del beso, paseando una de sus manos por la espalda del rubio, cuando…

-Uh… perdonen…- Wilson entraba acompañado de una enfermera de cabello castaño- ¿House está…?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, tan ruborizados como el mismo Wilson; quien completamente abochornado entró al despacho de su mejor amigo, revolvió en el primer cajón, metió algo en el bolsillo de su bata, y desapareció de la mano de la enfermera, no sin antes volver a pedirles disculpas a los doctores.

A Trece le entró la risa tonta ni bien el oncólogo desapareció por la puerta de vidrio, y Chase no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, aquella risa era muy contagiosa.

-Parece que Wilson también tuvo suerte- comentó, enredando uno de los bucles de la médica entre sus dedos.

Ella se puso seria.

-No creo en la suerte. No creo en la predestinación, y que dos personas que ni siquiera se conocen…- comenzó a hacer aspavientos con las manos, pero Robert la calmó, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Entonces conozcámonos. Vayamos a cenar, al cine… las cosas que hacen las parejas para conocerse, para compartir. No quiero un polvo y nada más… la última vez que lo intenté, no funcionó- añadió, con una sonrisa triste.

Rémy sonrió, y le acarició el rostro suavemente.

-Según sé, ambos salimos a las ocho. Podríamos alquilar un dvd, ir a mi casa y pedir pizza…

-Creo que tendrás que darme la dirección. Tengo un desorden infernal en casa- respondió el internista, poniendo cara de miedo.

-Entonces vamos a tu casa, y te ayudo a acomodar y limpiar todo antes de ver la película… no vaya a ser cosa de terminar comiendo pizza en la guardia del hospital…

Ambos se echaron a reír, y se miraron nuevamente, sonriendo.

Ya no había más suerte, solo la certeza de intentar algo juntos.

**Fin**


End file.
